Ste and harry wonderful life season 2
by Jay346
Summary: Season 2
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's Christmas Eve and ste and harry are both happy that they are back together before Christmas Day.

Ste then turns on the TV,Harry then snogs Ste leading them to have sex on the chair.

The next morning it is Christmas

Ste comes in shirtless with santa costume around his waist wating for harry to unwrap.

Harry then tells Ste that he'll open after he opens after all the present.

Leah and Lucas comes with ryan to see their daddy.The grandad comes to take the kids to church.Ryan then stays their and kisses Ste.He says to Ste and harry do you wanna open my present.

Ryan then strips naked and snogs Ste abs Harry's

They then go to the bedroom and have a threesome sex


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ste was walking Leah and Lucas to school

Leah and Lucas hugged their daddy and ran into the school gate

While Ste was walking back home he then bumped into john Paul.

John Paul said hi to talked for a bit until ste walked away.

When Ste went home. He and Ryan are having sex on the sofa.

Ste then takes of his chloths and joins them.

After Ryan Left, Harry asked ste if he can come with him to visit his mum. Ste said no because he has to take of Leah and Lucas. Harry then makes a big thing out of and shouts at him. Ste shouted at him saying go and visit your mum.

Harry packs his things and goes.

Later on that night ste is hanging out all by John Paul comes round to talk to ste.

John Pau and ste have a heart to heart.

John Paul then leads in to a kiss by ste pushes him a way and said no, he then storms out of the pub with John Paul behind him.

John Paul then tells ste to come back to his house and stay for the night. They They went into the house snogging

They both took of their jackets and then John Paul took ste into his room and they had sex


	3. 3

Chapter 3

John Paul and ste had sex the other night.And now they are lying in bed together.Ste grabbed his chloths and ran to take a train to meet Harry.

While Ste was on the train he kept on ringing harry.Then harry appeared out of nowhere.He gave a giant giant kiss snog to see with them falling back onto the train seats and then having sex.

While they were having sex on the train everyone was looking at them and someone called the police on them.

When Harry and ste got arrested they then had sex in their prison cell.


	4. 4

Chapter 4

Ste had some exciting news to tell Harry,While Ste waited on the sofa looking at the paper in shock.

Once Harry arrived home he couldn't wait to tell him the news.

Ste said right I've Quit my job at the buisness man and me and you are going to run the dog.Harry was surprised.

So let's go and pack.

The next morning Ste and harry were really excited to start their buisness in the pub.

Harry then snogs Ste,leading them to have sex one more time in the bedroom.

Ste and harry were finally in control of the dog.

The were serving drinks all night.

After a hectic of a dream Ste and harry sat down on the table eating dinner.Until Ste goes up to harry and starts kissing him.Harry then falls back on the table.

Ste takes of his shirt and Harry's. Ste then goes ontop of harry.Harry takes of his boxers and stes and has sex on the table.


	5. 5

Chapter 5

It was a hot day in Hollyoaks, Ste and harry just go out of bed and needed to cool off.

Ste suggested that they should go to the pool and cool of.

So they packed their bags and rushed of to the pool.

Once they got their,they got into the nice warm shower. Harry then started to snog Ste.

Ste then took of his swimming trunks and throw it across the room.

So that he is naked.Harry then took of his trunks and started to have sex with ste.

Moments after ryan came and saw Ste and harry.He then came in and ste and harry both said hi.After 2Mins Harry needed to go back home to get ready for hollys birthday part.

As he left Ryan snogged Ste

Ryan then whispered in ste's ear saying come back to mine.

Ste then grabbed towel and followed ryan back to his hotel room.

Once they got into the room Ste pulled of his towel and ryan pulled his shorts down and had sex


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ste came out in his shirtless with his towel around his hips.Then harry came through the door and sat down tired on the couch.

He then came closer to harry to get his attention

He then rips his towel of exposing his deep naked exposure.

Harry then takes of his shirt and trousers and his boxers and has sex with him


	7. Chapter 7

At about Midnight

Ste and harry both went upstairs to bed, as soon as they got into the room, harry started to snog him

They then fell back onto the bed and removed their cholths and went underneath the sheets to have sex.

At about 8am (The time Leah and Lucas are meant to leave to go to school) Ste and harry are still having sex and from downstaris leah and Lucas can hear the noise coming from upstairs.

They then go upstairs to investigate the noise coming

They then go upstairs to see whats going on.

Leah and Lucas then wait and then open the door to see what's going both saw Ste and Harry ontop of each having sex.

Lucas and Leah go up to their daddy and say hi.

With great shock Harry quickly gets of him.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

One Sunday night Ste game came home from dropping Leah and Lucas at their grandads house.He comes home and he can't find Harry anywhere.

Harry then come through the door and shows Ste what he has got.While going through the bag he finds a sex card game.

He then asks Harry what is this

Harry then said to Ste,I throught we can play it together that's why I brought it.

Fine how do we play

First we get all the cards out of the box

Then we need to pick a card and random and then do it to the person next to u.

Right this sounds simple

Harry you go first

Harry picks a card

Harry card said to remove Ste jacket and take his top of and lick his belly.

Ste said then it's my turn

He picks a card where he has to fully strip harry naked

Ste starts to take of Harry's chloths,flinging his jeans into the kitchen his shirt on the sofa and his boxers on the floor.

Since Ste was half naked Ste took of his jeans and joined harry.

Harry stands up and takes Ste to the bedroom where they have sex.

Moaning can be heard from both of them

The next morning they were both tired after their incredible night.


	9. 9

Ste and Harry started their new business together. It was like a food truck. It was the first day of working together and everything was terrible their food was all rotten because harry unplucked the fridge.

Harry went to the shops and came back to show Ste the large shopping he had. Ste then snogged harry to thank him.Ste then suggested to harry,let's take this inside the van.He then took Harry's hand and led him inside.They then took of their trousers and pants and sex in the van. When everyone _was walking past the van they can hear he van_

 _Shaking and moaning from both Ste and harry_


	10. 10

Ste and Harry was going out

They went to this posh restaurant

The food was lovely everything was amazing

After their date night,Ste suggested that they got into a car and have sex.

They get into the car

Ste and Harry get in back seats and start snogging each other. Harry takes his shirt off and throws it outside. Ste puts his hands down Harry's abs. Harry takes his jeans off and boxers off with Ste doing the same

Harry: Make me wet Ste Hay

Ste: If that's my baby wants then he's getting it

Ste starts to rud in Harry's private area Harry enjoys the pressure

Harry: Good this is the best feeling ever

Ste smiles and goes harder

Harry: Never stop Ste Hay


	11. Chapter 11

Ste and Harry couldn't side what to do for the evening

They throught that they could go to the Movies

Go to a Resturant

Or Plan for Upcoming events

That weekend Ste and Harry they are planning a lazy night in

Ste: Here's the popcorn, the crisps and Pepsi all ready for a lazy night in with my gorgeous boyfriend

Harry: So what films are we watching this time?

Ste: Mean Girls, Love Actually and Bridget Jones's Diary

Harry: You have the crappiest taste in movies ever

Ste: Says the person who's obsessed with comic book films

Harry: At least those films don't sent me to sleep

Ste: Well if you don't want to watch these films we can always have sex

Harry: Lots better

Half an hour later in Ste and Harry's room the headboard is banging and bed is squeaking as Starry are having sex

Ste: Harder Harry harder

Harry goes in harder Ste enjoys the pressure until cum comes out

Harry: You are a really dirty boy Ste Hay

Ste: Looks like we have to change the covers again

Harry: Yeah because someone got a little too excited

Ste: You can talk Mr Thompson you're cummed before actually you done more than me so you're the dirty one


	12. Chapter 12

Zack and Harry go to have a drink as it his 21st Birthday

While Ste went to go to Visit The Kids

During the Party it was Crazy, everyone was drunk

As Harry was drunk while drinking he accerdently pored is drink all over his shirt

So then Harry took of his shirt.

While walking back home, Zack couldn't find his keys so he invited Zack to stay over.

Meanwhile Ste then comes past who is also drunk

Ste: Hello handsome

Ste grads Harry and snogs Harry

He asks Ste where is his Shirt

Ste: You are ripped Harry Thompson get in that bedroom now I want to fuck you hard

Harry: What about Zack?

Ste: Well I wasn't planning on a threesome but if that's what you and Zack want...

Harry: No I mean it be a bit weird for him

Ste: I'm sure he's seen worse

Harry: But…

Ste: I want to fuck you and am not taking no for an answer

Harry lifts up Ste's shirt

Harry: Have you been working out

Ste: Yep do you want to see the results

Harry: Yes please

Ste takes his shirt off

Harry: Get in that bedroom now!

Ste smiles as they enter their bedroom and close the door  
Ste: Oh Harry go harder

Harry: God that feels good

Ste: it's coming it's coming oh that's it 


	13. Chapter 13

Ste had to go to harry's six form and cover a Lesson

Luckly harry had a Double period with Ste which was Maths

He sent all the students with another teacher with all the other students, as he was faking it that he was sick and he couldn't cover

Ste then Locked the room

Your Task MR Thomspon is to "How to seduce my sexy boyfriend"

Harry: I love the sound of that

Ste: Your first task is take your shirt off

Harry takes his shirt off with Ste looking up and down at him

Ste: I love your sixpack that's a A* for you

Harry: You're starting to get one too

Ste: I've been going to the gym with Tegan

Harry: It's really shows

Later Harry and Ste are on top of each other making love when Harry phone goes off

Ste: Leave it!

Harry: It's Zack he might have something to say about sixth form

Ste: Well make it quick I've only just started with you Mr. Thompson

Harry answers the phone while Ste is kissing Harry's neck

Harry: You alright mate

Zack: Where did you get off to you missed Maths

Harry: Oh I had a poorly tummy

Ste runs his hands down Harry's ads

Zack: Harry what's the matter I can hear lots of heavy breathing

Ste grads the phone from Harry

Ste: The reason why you can hear heavy breathing is because am shagging your best mate

Zack: Um….okay

Ste: I would hang up if I was you unless you want to hear me going at it with your best mate

Zack hangs up and Ste throws phones the floor

Harry: I can't believe you said that

Ste: Well it got him off the phone didn't it, Unless you don't want to sex with me anymore

Harry: Of course I do


	14. Chapter 14

The Next morning in Starry's flat

Ste: Shouldn't you be getting to colleage

Harry: I think I might a sore throat

Harry fakes a bad cough

Ste: All you bad boy

Harry: I rather stay in bed with you

Ste: We can have some sex if you want

Harry: Hell yeah

Ste: But you've got to say the magic words first

Harry: I love you

Ste: No the other magic words

Harry: Pretty please

Harry pulls a cute puppy dog face

Ste: Get your shirt off then

Harry takes his shirt off Ste amazes Harry's body

Ste: I love your abs and treasure trail

Harry: Come on get your shirt off

Ste takes his shirt off Harry amazes Ste's body

Ste: Flex for me

Harry flexes his biceps he touches them and smiles. Ste then puts his hands down Harry's boxers

Harry: God that feels good

Ste: You Won't be needing these

Ste takes Harry's boxers off and throws them on the floor

Harry: You wouldn't be needing your boxers neither

Harry takes Ste's boxers off and throws them on floor

Ste gets on top of Harry and they start having sex

Minutes later at the Price Slice

Louis: So I was saying to Sally that I can't keep staying behind to sit in Detention when half of the  
students don't even show up

Louis sees that Simone is up at the ceiling

Louis: Simone are you even listening to me

Simone: Turn the music off I think i can hear something

Louis turns the music off they can hear Ste and Harry's bed squeaking from upstairs

Simome: Who lives up there?

Louis: Ste and Harry they moved in not long ago

The squeaking suddenly gets louder

Simone: Right am going up there

Louis: Leave it Simone we made the bed squeak when we were first going out

Simone: That's not the point he's meant to be in college

Louis: We're not his parents so we can't really focus him to go to college can we

Simome: They're still not getting away with it

The Next Day, Harry and Ste leave the flat to pick up Leah and Lucas when Simone comes up to them

Simone: I would like a word with you two

Ste: Oh what is it now?

Simone: Will you mind not having sex when working in my shop

Ste: I can have sex with my boyfriend whenever I want

Simone: Why don't you have some respect

Ste: And why don't you keep your fat nose out of our business

Simone: Harry is this really who you want to go out with a rude vile pig

Harry: Don't you dare say that about my boyfriend

Simone: Your such a nice young lad Harry you deserve someone a lot nicely

Harry: Am happy with Ste so back off

Ste: You heard my boy clear off

Simone walks back into the Price Slice

Ste: Thanks for that

Harry: None gets away with bad mouthing my boyfriend

Ste: Your so sweet Harry Thompson


	15. Chapter 15

Ste and Harry just took Leah and Lucus to schoo.

As soon as they got in,Ste locked the door and pushed Harry onto the sofa.They started snogging.They started ripping each other shirts of and then taking their jeans of and boxers and then having sex on the sofa


	16. Chapter 15 (06-25 21:43:42)

Ste: What are we even in here for?

Harry: I need to get some new boxers

Ste: But you look loads better without them on

Harry: And you look better without them on too!

Harry picks up a pack of boxers

Ste: You can model them for me when we get home

Harry: Why wait until we get home when i can model them for you now

Harry looks over to the changing rooms

Ste: Harry Thompson you bad boy

Harry: Do you like my bad boy attitude?

Ste: I don't like it….I love bloody love it

Ste and Harry sneak into a changing room and start snogging

Harry: It's hot in here

Harry takes his shirt off. Ste amazes Harry's body

Ste: Wish I had a six pack like you

Harry: Your body perfect as it is

Ste: So are you going to model your new boxers?

Harry: I know something better we can do

Harry undoes Ste's shirt and they start making out

Later that evening Ste prepares a dinner for Harry.Their dinner was so fancy

Ste gives harry a present while eating.He opens the present and it was a bunch of tokens.

Harry looks at Ste awkwardly

What are these?

Their tokens, I think you can cash one in if you want.

Sex everywhere in the house

Ok I'm in said Harry

They suddenly stand up and start to snog

They push everything of the table and start

Removing their jeans and pants and having sex.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ste and Harry went camping during the weekend so that they can know how to camp

Once they both set up their tent, harry couldn't stop kissing harry's neck

They then started snogging And then fell onto the ground.

They started taking of their chloths and their jeans and having sex on the ground.

About 10pm in the Evening after roasting some Markshmellow, They went to bed.

Once they were in their sleeping bag, Ste started removing his Boxers and then was touchig Harry's Cock.

Harry Loved it so he then took of his Boxers and then started to have sex in the tent with Ste.

 **Message: PLEASE review this by Sending me a DM on twitter under the name: stenewblondhairisamazing**

 **Twitter message me is :jaydenleeandra1**

 **Using this feedback i will include your suggestions in my stories**

 **Thank you**


	18. Chapter 18

Ste and Harry had just dropped Leah and Lucas at school. They went to the shops quickly to get some food so that they could start cooking and opening their truck. While they were opening the door

Ste said

Shall we... u know

Harry:I thought I would have to wait all day,Then they started snogging

Once they were in they started kissing

Ste ripped of harry shirt of revealing his body

Harry done the same revealing his body aswell.

They then fell onto the floor.

Ste then quickly got a condom out while Harry got of his jeans and his boxers and chucked them on the floor. Ste also done the same.He then started to have sex with harry

A couple of hours later Ste and Harry were are lying on the floor naked with just a shirt sharing between them covering up Their balls.

They then started to snog until Someone was knocking on the door.

They both whisperd let's keep going

That person started to knock again and the person was James.

They then ignored that James completely and continued on what they were doing.

Then suddenly while Ste and harry were snogging

James opened the van and saw Ste and Harry lying on the floor

Ste and Harry both shouted at James saying What do you think your playing at.

Harry then said to James this better be good

James said I just wanted a milk coffee

Harry then told James to go away and go to the bean. And James I don't think you know but we're naked and you interrupted us.

They then opened the shop from 9-5

And Harry couldn't stop staring at Ste ass

He then went closer to Ste and touched his bum.

Ste:Harry,I'm afraid your gonna have to wait a couple of more hours

It was 9 so then Ste and Harry quickly locked up and then ran home. They got into the Lomax home

As soon as the got in he removed Harry's shirt and threw it onto the floor.Harry done the same with Ste shirt.As going upstairs they both took their jeans of revealing them with just their boxers.

Outside their bedroom door Ste drooped his It's everyday bro boxers and Harry dropped his Calvin Klien boxers. And then they had sex In the bedroom.

Then Tegan,Louis and Leela went home and they were shocked to find the house in such as state.

Tegan:OMG whose shirts are these

Leela:And jeans

Louis: Do you think we've been broken into

Leela:It's proberly Ste being careless with their washing .

They all went upstairs to find out

Then Leela and Tegan were like OMg and their boxers are outside aswell. They went closer to their door to find out and then they could hear the bed shaking and then both moaning.

You can hear Harry saying

Harry: Harder Ste Harder!

Ste: Are you sure?

Harry: Of course i want to feel the pressure

Ste goes harder with Harry enjoying it.

They then burst into the door finding Ste On top of harry having sex


	19. Chapter 19

Ste and Harry woke up and they were looking on the computer for a place to live.

Ste:What about this place,5 bedrooms a big enough space for the kids and everyone to have a little party this will be perfect and it's not far just round the corner.

Harry:perfect lets buy it

They then begin to pack

Harry then tells Ste

Harry: Since this is our last night staying here why don't we have sex on the bed as a bye present

Ste:Alright it will give me a break from folding in all of these chloths.

Ste and Harry take of their chloths until they were both naked in bed.Ste then got onto of harry and started to have sex.

The next morning Leah and Lucus went to see their house

They were so impressed

Leah:This house looks like a mansion

Lucus:Where my room

Harry:Your room is upstairs and Leah's room is right on top

Leah:Omg thanks you to

Ste:Right you guys,we need to get to school,Maybe I'll arrange with Aunty Kathy when you can come over and stay.

Ste kisses harry and whispers in ear,I'll be back soon

A couple of hours later Harry is stripped into his boxers with an apron and a rose in his mouth waiting for Ste.

Ste then comes in and snogs Harry

Ste:So what do you wanna do today?

Harry:Why don't you take of my apron and all we be revealed.

Ste then begins to take of Harry's apron

It the reveals him in his boxers

Ste then bends down and takes of Harry's boxers revealing him completely naked

Ste then begins to take of his shirt and throws it on the floor.

Harry then suggest Ste

Harry:Why don't we use this entire area

They both then started to kiss and take all of there clothes of then Harry got on top of ste then they started to have sex.

Ste and Harry had sex in bed and Harry said to Ste it feels so good go fast then Ste said ur ass feels so good Harry can't stop then Harry said give it to me more

Harry moaned really loud saying Oh yes am loving that pressure

Ste ruds harder down Harry's boxers

Harry: God that feels like heaven

Ste takes his hands out of Harry's boxers to see they're wet with Harry's cum

Ste: Harry Thompson you dirty boy

Harry: Sorry couldn't help myself

Ste: You're so horny

Later on ,Harry Cooks a lovely dinner for Ste and then they start talking about there good sex time in the bed then after they finished there lovely dinner Ste asked if Harry wants to have another round Harry said yes of course I do u know I can't stay away from dat big hard dick of urs


	20. Chapter 20

Ste and Harry woke up and they were looking on the computer for a place to live.

Ste:What about this place,5 bedrooms a big enough space for the kids and everyone to have a little party this will be perfect and it's not far just round the corner.

Harry:perfect lets buy it

They then begin to pack

Harry then tells Ste

Harry: Since this is our last night staying here why don't we have sex on the bed as a bye present

Ste:Alright it will give me a break from folding in all of these chloths.

Ste and Harry take of their chloths until they were both naked in bed.Ste then got onto of harry and started to have sex.

The next morning Leah and Lucus went to see their house

They were so impressed

Leah:This house looks like a mansion

Lucus:Where my room

Harry:Your room is upstairs and Leah's room is right on top

Leah:Omg thanks you to

Ste:Right you guys,we need to get to school,Maybe I'll arrange with Aunty Kathy when you can come over and stay.

Ste kisses harry and whispers in ear,I'll be back soon

A couple of hours later Harry is stripped into his boxers with an apron and a rose in his mouth waiting for Ste.

Ste then comes in and snogs Harry

Ste:So what do you wanna do today?

Harry:Why don't you take of my apron and all we be revealed.

Ste then begins to take of Harry's apron

It the reveals him in his boxers

Ste then bends down and takes of Harry's boxers revealing him completely naked

Ste then begins to take of his shirt and throws it on the floor.

Harry then suggest Ste

Harry:Why don't we use this entire area

They both then started to kiss and take all of there clothes of then Harry got on top of ste then they started to have sex.

Ste and Harry had sex in bed and Harry said to Ste it feels so good go fast then Ste said ur ass feels so good Harry can't stop then Harry said give it to me more

Harry moaned really loud saying Oh yes am loving that pressure

Ste ruds harder down Harry's boxers

Harry: God that feels like heaven

Ste takes his hands out of Harry's boxers to see they're wet with Harry's cum

Ste: Harry Thompson you dirty boy

Harry: Sorry couldn't help myself

Ste: You're so horny

Later on ,Harry Cooks a lovely dinner for Ste and then they start talking about there good sex time in the bed then after they finished there lovely dinner Ste asked if Harry wants to have another round Harry said yes of course I do u know I can't stay away from dat big hard dick of urs


	21. Chapter 22

ste and harry were working from long hours of day 10-3 and all harry could think sbout was ste ass

harry went up to ste and kissed his neck

Ste and Harry then started to snog, and Ste said to Harry lets close up for a bit shall we so they closed up and went home Harry and Ste started to take off dere clothes and flings it all over the place Ste sucked Harry dick and Harry moaned even loud saying yes Ste I love it so damm much Ste said yeah I know u do just like I do to Ste then puts on a condom then fucks Harry ass so fast that Ste cumed in Harry's ass and Harry cumed in Ste ass.

Ste and Harry cumed a lot den Ste said to Harry wow we both cumed so much so Ste said to Harry let's get cleaned up and go back to work.


	22. Chapter 21

Harry went back to the bean because he forgot his wallet Then Ste noticed him after he went to visit Leah and Lucus so then Ste went into the bean and asked Harry what u doing in here Harry said he forget his wallet so Ste said since we're in here do u want to have fun Harry said yeah so they closed the door and took off there shirts, jeans, socks and there boxer's and throws them everywhere so Harry then starts kissing Ste then Harry stops kissing Ste and starts sucking Ste dick Ste den loudly Ste said to Harry to fuck him harder.

Harry then said to Ste What you mean like this so then he starts to fuck Ste more harder. Ste said yeah like that it was so hard that they both started to cum because they both were enoying it so then took out a condom from his back pocket from his jeans and started to put it on ste.

Harry and ste cummed so much that while cum was coming out of their dics Ste took of the condom and fucked Harry again so Ste cummed so fast so fast that Harry moaned and said to Ste Wow U cum alot in my ass


	23. Chapter 33

Ste woke up early and saw Harry up already doing some push ups on the floor.Ste gave Harry a kiss

Ste:What r we doing anything today

Harry:Actually I got u a present

Ste:What

Ste opens the present

U got me a fit bit

Harry:Yh

Ste:Come here

Ste gives harry a big hug

Harry:Why don't we go for a run today

Ste:K but where your short shorts the shorter the better.

Ste and Harry start their run from their house and then stop at the folly

Ste and harry finished their jog and they stopped at the folly to get something to eat Harry then kissed ste then the next minute they were snogging then Ste said to Harry let's go in to the toilet Harry and Ste were still snogging then Ste and Harry took started taking off all there clothes Ste and Harry sucked each other off then Harry starts licking Ste ass Ste moans and said yes Harry yes keep going make me nice and wet so u can put ur hard dick inside of me Harry gets a condom out from his back pocket we're his trousers was on the floor Harry puts on the condom and puts his dick inside Ste ass Ste monas and says yes Harry yes love ur dick inside my ass Harry cum fucks Ste so fast he cums all over Ste ass.


	24. Chapter 24

Ste and Harry were painting their house because Ste liked Harry when he gets so dirty as Harry was covered in paint so Ste started to take off his and Harry's clothes off Harry and Ste start to kiss and then Ste starts fingering Harry's ass then Harry starts to moan and say yes Ste that feels so good don't stop then Ste says to Harry do u want some dick now Harry says yes give some dick so Harry starts to suck Ste dick and and gets it nice and wet Harry then says to Ste put on a Condom so that we can have sex. When he puts on a Condom, they both start to moan.


	25. Chapter 25

Ste and Harry and Tegan take all the kids to the Ste and Harry goes off and started having sex behind the tree Harry starts sucking Ste dick and Ste starts to moan and says yes Harry don't stop sucking my dick so Harry keeps sucking Ste dick then Ste says to Harry u want me to put my dick inside of you Harry says to Ste yes I want your dick inside of me so Ste gets out the condom from from his back pocket we're he throw his trousers and pants on the floor Ste rips off the rapper

From the condom then puts it on and starts to fuck Harry's ass Ste says yes Harry your ass feels so damm good and Harry says to Ste yes don't stop fucking my ass Ste fucked Harry's ass so fast that Ste took off the condom and cumed inside Harry's ass then Harry starts to cum on Ste's ass

ste came out from the shower, and it was midnight then harry comes in after his night out and then Ste drops his towel and then Ste was naked Harry then had his shower and came out naked Ste was still naked after his shower Ste then says to Harry come here and give me a kiss so Harry goes to Ste and gives him a kiss Ste then stops kissing Ste and starts sucking Ste dick Ste moans and says to Harry let me suck your dick to so Harry and Ste Starts sucking each other off and then Harry says to  
Ste I'm going to put my dick inside of u so Harry gets a condom and rips off the condom wrap and puts the condom on Harry starts to put his dick inside Ste ass and starts fucking Ste ass really fast and hard then Ste monas and says fuck yes Harry your dick feels so bloody good inside of me Harry says to Ste I'm going to cum all over your sexy ass and do u want this cum Ste says yes give me all that cum


	26. Chapter 26

Ste and Harry had to pack their bags as they got kicked out Cindys house.They had no choice but to sleep in the garbage bin as all the houses that they asked previously said no because they have no room.

Harry and Ste then got change at the back

Of their truck and started working

Ste:Why can't we stay in here

Harry:Because of health and safety reasons

Ste:When has that ever stoped us

They then begin to snog

About 5 they then back up and go back to their homeless shelter

Ste could see that Harry was still upset

And told him that soon enough we will have enough money and we will have our own place to live and everything.Remember we have each other and it always matters.

They then start to snog

Ste then suggest that they have sex

Ste and Harry then start to take of their shirts and shoes and socks and jeans until they are stripped in their boxers.Ste then gets a condom from his bag and takes of his boxers and rubs it on his dick and then harry takes of his boxers and then they start to fuck each other.

Ste started to fuck Harry's ass and then sucked his dick.Then Harry started to suck Ste's dick.

It was amazing how they were moaning the whole time.

Sirens

 **Both** :Oh Shit

Suddenly the Police come

Officer Wood: excuse me can you come out please

Ste:Yh but where naked

Officer wood:Well come out then.

When they started to come

Out,he saw Harry's and Ste dick

The officer whistled

They then go into the Police car naked and the police drove away.

In the middle of nowhere,The officer then got out of the car and then went at the back of the car.

The officer says to a naked Ste and harry,I'll pay you 50 to have sex with me both

Of u.

What do you both say

 **Both say yes**

The officer then starts to kiss ste while Harry takes of the officer chloths.

A couple of

Mins later the officer was naked

They stared to have sex at the back of the car.

With both of the sucking each other dicks and moaning so much.


	27. Chapter 27

Ste and harry went to work early in the morning

They were working for ages until the police man came over and said guess what i've brought you guys a hotel for you stay in

Ste:What really thx so much, ill go and tell Harry

Harry came back from taking Rose to the park

Ste told him the news so that they both ran to the hotel.

Ste and Harry take the lift to the 3rd floor and find and enter their room

Harry: Wow it's a nice large ro...

Ste starts snogging Harry pining him to wall. Harry slowly undoes his shirt buttons

Harry: Is this turning you?

Ste: Fuck yeah

Harry finishes off undoing his shirt and throws it on the floor he then undoes he's jeans and throws them on the floor

Ste: Like you Calvin Klein boxers

Harry: Oh do you now would you like them even better if they were on the floor

Harry slowly takes down his boxers and throws them on the floor

Harry: Now it's your turn

Ste does the same as Harry before they fall on the bed. Ste puts on top of Harry and Ste moves his hips up and down

Harry: Oh that feels so good

Ste: I haven't even started let

Harry smiles as he goes in faster. 20 minutes later the headboard is banging like crazy with also the bed squeaking. Moaning can be heard from both Harry and Ste

Harry: Hotel sex is the best

Ste: You can that again

Ste goes in faster

Harry: Oh yeah Ste oh yeah

Suddenly they hear knowing at the door

Harry: I go and see who that is

Harry still breathing heavily puts his boxers back on

Ste: You look hotter with them off

Harry: Shh they can hear you

TBC


	28. Chapter 28:The headmaster room

Harry had to go back to uni to complete his coursework but he was so distracted as Ste really needed his help.

They then had a Lunch break,Harry called Ste to the school and told him to come.He then came as fast as he can to the school.Harry then took Ste to the headmaster room and locked the door

Ste:Why did u lock the door

Harry:It's because i didn't want anyone to disturb us

Harry then started to snog Ste

Ste then dragged Harry to the table and pushed everything of the desk.Harry started to remove his shirt of revealing his body to Ste.

Ste then said to harry u want me to rip of my shirt so that u can see my sexy body

Harry:Of course I do

Ste then ripped or his shirt and throw it into the floor

They were both like dirty animals

Ste then going on top of harry snogging him even further.Harry then started to pull down Ste shorts so that he is just in his boxers.

Harry then started to take of his jeans and threw on the floor.and also took of his boxers and then they both started to have sex.

They both loved it

Ste added more pressure and Ste loved it even more

After a few hours they got changed and then Harry said to see let's countinue this at home

They then got dressed quickly to go home

TBC on the next chapter


	29. Chapter 29

Ste and Harry were working so hard at work they needed a break as loads of customers kept on coming every second.They decided to take a break so they closed up the shop and started snogging each other when harry got a text message from Dianne to say could u please pick up the kids and drop them of at Tegan's.

So Harry went to go and pick the kids up from school.Once Harry went to go and drop the kids she saw Zack having a kick about with broody.Zack bent down to go and get the ball and kick it and Harry noticed that he was wearing women's underwear.He didn't want to emberess Zack so he just let him to it.

He then went and dropped the kids and Harry went back to the house.He then texted Ste saying do you need me to help.

Ste then texted back saying I'm just packing away,I'll be back soon.

Harry started thinking whether the women's

Underwear Zack was wearing was comfortable or not.If then saw Diane's underwear in the washing and throught I might aswell see what they are like on him. He then takes of his jeans and his boxers and then puts Diane's underwear on.

He then said oh Fuck they are so comfy.He then could hear Ste coming up the stairs so he quickly put his jeans on and left Diane's underwear on.

Ste then comes through the door and says let's get started with dinner so that we can start to design the menu.

For dinner they had fish and chips

After their dinner they started to plan the menu

After that Harry started to make out with Ste on the couch.

Ste then suggested to harry that they go into the bedroom.When they got into the bedroom Ste took of his shirt revealing his sexy body that harry loves.Ste then took of his shirt revealing his six Pack

Harry then pushed Ste onto the bed and Harry went on top of him.Ste started to undo harry belt and pulls down his jeans,Ste then notices that harry is wearing women's underwear.He then notices Harry's underwear and asks him harry why r u wearing women's underwear.He then starts to explain to him why he was wearing it.Ste then said well I think it's hot.He then starts taking of Harry's women underwear he had on and threw it on the floor.Ste then took of his shorts and boxers and threw it on the floor.Ste then ripped open a condom

And started to have sex with harry.

They both realised they had their socks on so they both took of their white socks and threw it on the floor.

They both Started to fuck each other and started to suck each other dick until hey were both wet.

About midnight u could hear both Ste and Harry moaning across the whole

Village


	30. Chapter 30

**Special Chapter of a Flashback (If he neither met harry in the loo)**

Since Sinead ran away,Ste was all really lonely.

Tony always said to him you need to get out there don't let you guard done their is so many people out there that is lucky to have u.

Isn't that right dianne

Dianne;

When Ste got home.He decided it's time to get out there so then he downloaded a hookup app to get up started.When he downloaded it,He wanted to hookup with someone tonight.He tried searching

Someone to hook up with tonight and he found a guy with great abs and everything.

He wanted until that person came running to the door.

 **Ring**

Ste got up from his seat and opened the door

Harry:Hi I'm Harry,R u

Ste: Ste Yh

They both looked at each other for a second

Until Ste invited Harry in

Ste then said to Harry,so do u wanna drink?

Harry then said,I'll rather get down to buisness

They then start to snog on the sofa.Ste then rips

Off Harry's shirt and throws it on the floor.He then starts sucking Harry's body. Ste then rips of his shirt revealing his sexy body too.

Harry Loved Ste's body he started sucking on it

Harry then stopped for a minute.Ste was confused.Harry said sorry do u mind if I have a drink.

Ste:Yh sure

I have beer

Harry:Great

 **Harry then drinks the beer**

Harry:Ok let's do this

They then start to snog again.Harry then tells

Ste let's move this to the bedroom.They then go into the bedroom.Harry pushed Ste onto the bed and removes Ste jeans and removes his Black boxers and throws it on the floor.Harry then takes of his jeans and his white boxers and puts on a condom and begins to Fuck Ste.

Ste Loved the pressure they were both moaning he whole time.They both loved it.Harry was bringing he pressure to the sex the whole time.It was amazing.

That was Ste's best day forever


	31. Chapter 31

Harry left to go the airport st 5am in the morning for football tryouts.Ste was gonna be lonely for 3 days.He tried keeping himself busy by going to work but he kept on thinking about harry.

That night Harry called Ste was so happy to see him.They spent the whole night talking and talking.Until Harry said I'll call u Tomorow night go to go it's already the morning.

Ste then went to bed

Then again Ste followed his normal routine.At the same time last night Harry called Ste. They were talking for an 1hr or 2.Then Harry suggested Do u wanna have Sex over video chat?

Ste:Of course I do

Harry starts to take of his shirt.Ste then starts to suck the screen betending that he was actually sucking harry.Ste then started to remove his boxers in bed and threw them on the floor. Harry then started to take of his boxers and threw them on the floor.They were both naked.They then started to fuck each on the screen.

They both loved it


	32. Chapter 32

Leah:Harry

Harry: Yes Leah

Leah:Me and Lucus was wondering whether u hate Daddy

Lucus: Yh do u hate Daddy

Harry:Guys what are you talking about I love your Daddy, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why would u guys think that i hate him.

 **Leah and Lucus LOOK at each other**

Leah:U too were banging the walls together and Swearing

Harry:Oh yh neither mind, i was practicing for a Play,thats why i was moaning because i didnt want to do it infront of your Dad. Look just hurry up and eat your Cereal so you are all ready for school.

Ste: Morning you all. Right guys hurry up and get your stuff ready.

They all arive school

Ste:Guys remember that your Aunt Kathy is picking you up from school. Ill see u BOTH Next week

Love ya

Leah and Lucus start to go into school

Harry and Ste go to work

After a Hard long day at work they go back home and decide to go to a club

They both get drunk all night

Ste: Come on i think we've had far too many

Harry:What are you talking about we've only had 4

Ste:Well lets go home, i can show you how to have a good time, The moment isnt over yet.

They then go home

They then open the door

When they go in, They both begin to snog

Ste: Here's the deal Harry

I'm going to fuck you. Right here, right now

Ste takes Harry hand and leads it down Ste's trousers and boxers (Harry is touching his cock).

And fuck, it's massive.

Harry begins to stroke Ste's Cock

Ste starts to remove his trousers, He pushes Harry's hand away from his cock for a moment and pulls down his Calvin Klien boxer shorts. And then harry kisses me again.

Ste: When harry starts to kiss me, its not an average kiss, His tounge is exploring my mouth like he's new to the whole thing.

Harry: Ste balls hit me in the chin as his thrusts get faster.

Harry pushes Ste onto the Couch

Harry:Ste starts down my trousers and boxers in one swift movement.

Harry is stroking my cock fast, his movements are rapid and I feel like I might cum at any moment.

Harry casually spits on his hands and rubs it on my arse.

Ste: I say to Harry you neither done that to me before

Harry: Well"You like being fucked, kid?"

Ste: yes. Because it's fucking amazing.

Ste pulls his two fingers out and teases Harry arse with the tip of his cock. I feel it going in slightly and it doesn't hurt. It feels amazing. I'm holding onto the Sofa as he grips my hips and begins to slowly lever all of his 9 inches into my arse.

Harry smiles kindly and lowers his own face down to kiss me gently, before I turn back around and he thrusts his cock harder into my arse. He doesn't forget my dick though, and takes it into his hand and simultaneously fucks my arse and wanks my dick at the same time. Oh fuck Ste.. Fuck"

Ste let's out a horny chuckle as he continues to abuse my arsehole in this godly way. His bollocks are banging against my arsecheeks and it's not long before I'm letting out a long, content groan as I blow my load all over his hand. He pulls his dick out and I turn around, and he shoves it into my mouth, before cumming himself. "Fuck.. yes.. Ste loves it" he chuckles. Then he licks his fingers and swallows my cum off his hands. Which is totally arousing.

They then take this to the Bedroom as theirs more space

I swallow his goods in one swallow, and then he takes his dick out. He strokes himself. "Gonna make me cum again, kid, ya fucking hot stuff" he groans as he lets out another moan and he shoots a 2nd generous load of cum onto my naked chest.


	33. Chapter 34

(In Harry Mind) I wake up with a massive fucking grin on my face following the events of last night. I lay in bed, fully naked and hard cock sticking up like a pogo stick, as I remember the awesomeness that was last night. I can still feel Ste's rough touch on my skin, can still feel the salty taste of Ste's cock on the back of my throat and can still feel the pressure of Ste's length inside my arse. I feel incredible. I get out of bed as my cock begins to soften and get into the shower. I can still smell the sex and it smells awesome.

I jump out of the shower and get dressed before spraying myself with Lynx aftershave and then go and make a cup of tea and four pieces of buttered toast. I don't usually eat breakfast in the morning but I must have worked up an incredible hunger last night because my stomach is rumbling like an earthquake. I gobble the toast down in minutes and drink my tea fast.

I look at the clock and realise it's 1.00pm and I've slept for well over 10 hours. I never sleep that long. I definetely worked up a frenzied sweat last night that left me feeling both content and shattered. Picking up my phone, and i've got at least 5 missed calls from Zack and a text message from him saying to come and help him at the football camp today.

He quickly dresses up and says bye to Ste

Ste: Says to him come and help me at work when your finsihed

Harry: Sure

He kiss Ste then goes of to meet Zack

When the Football camp finished he goes to help Ste at work

When harry goes into the Van, Ste tells him to meet at the Club in the office, to organise some stocks

Harry goes back home quickly and freshens up

When he walks into the club, he notices no one is there

Ste: Harry in here

Harry: I thought there will be some people here

Ste: No Grace, Closed the Loft for the week because of everything that has been happening.

So how was Last night

Harry:It was the best i've ever Had

They then started to begin to snog.

Harry then takes of his Jacket and shuts the door

He turns around to see Ste is leaning back on his chair with his feet on his desk. He is wearing a Black hoodie and trackie bottoms.

Ste: "Come here"

Harry listens

Harry stands up and Ste pulls him close to him. He kisses me lightly on the lips and I can taste stale cigarettes on his breath. It's fucking arousing. He then leans down to my neck and begins sucking lighty but fantastically on my neck, making me groan lightly from the sensation. He stops and then looks me in the eyes. His eyes have a bright sparkle to them today and I have idea what he is thinking. "What do you want to today Steven?" he simply asks and I'm confused for a moment.

Harry:"What do you mean?" I ask.

Ste:"I'm taking you out.. Whereever you want to go.. Name your place... Paris?", Look you've done so much for me, and i wanna just return the favour.

Harry:"Paris?" I reply back "Why would I want to go to Paris?

I'' rather go to the Cinema, and see the New IRON Man film

Ste: K fine but Let me just go back home, to get changed into something more appropriate

While they are in the film

The movie is a bit shit, and both of us know it. The cinema is quite packed and it's full of annoying students who have obviously bunked off college or something. On our aisle, there is a couple of old grannies who appear to have fallen asleep.. Well I hope they have at least.. God, I hope thier still breathing I think to myself. Warren looks on the verge of falling asleep. I take a sip of my coke and decide to spice things up. Why not? The movie is boring and I'm a horny my hoody off, I put it over his lap and he looks at me with a mixture of worry and contemplation. He does not know what I'm about to do. Looking at the screen, pretending to take the movie in, I move my hand under the hoody and gently slide down the zip on the jeans that I made him change into before coming to the cinema. I turn quickly and smile at him, and he looks at me with a wide grin on his face. Now he knows what I'm about to do. I pull his flacid cock through the hole in his boxers and gently begin stroking it. He lets out a contented sigh. I started up at the man who's cock I was currently abusing and licked his lip, which got a quiet growl out of the Fox lad. Turning my attention back to the cinema screen, I picked up pace and Ste's breathing got deeper and heavier as his cock grew even harder in my hand. He growled into my ears and whispered 'Fuck Steven' and the proceeded to nibble at my neck. He really was past caring if the grannies were alive or dead, and got into whole public sex thing. "Yeah.. fuck Steven..Yeah" Warren continued to moan as I continued my pleasure of his discostick. I'd never done anything so risky before in my life but it felt so good. The adraline was buzzing and I was finding myself becoming aroused over the situation. I had Warren at the palm of my hand (so to speak!) and I loved being in charge. And the dominant one for once in my relationship. And looking at Harry as she appeared close to climax, I don't think he was about to protest. He was fucking loving it! My hand was beginning to hurt from the continuous movement but I tried not

* * *

to let it phase me.

Harry's groaning got louder and his sucking on my neck got more intense which left me throughly hard. He ceased movement on my neck and whispered 'I'm gonna cum baby' and I think he was expecting me to pull away. No way, José. I'm in this for the long haul! Despite the pain in my wrist, I picked up movement which left Ste literally gasping for breath. And after a couple more strokes, he let out a loud groan and a jet of hot, white cum landed on my hand and on my hoody. I didn't stop though, and continued to sexually abuse Harry's willing cock. I pulled the hoody off his lap and threw my head down on his lap, taking his massive prick into my mouth. Savouring the taste of Warren's cock, he thrusted himself into my mouth and let out another loud, growling groan as he shot a second load of cum down my throat. I stopped the sucking of his cock and swallowed the salty goodness of Harry's cock whilst he fell back onto the cinema chair, panting. I looked around and despite the noise, everyone else in the cinema was still transfixed on the horror that was Scream 4. Unless, they were all just fucking good actors.

We left the cinema hand in hand which pretty much shocked me, I was not expecting Warren to be this open about our relationship. Could I call it that? I suppose I could. Ste made it clear what he wanted earlier. We got some looks but Harry just psyched them out with a look and most of them looked like they'd pissed themselves. Warren really had a look that could kill. We went and had some lunch at a local curry house which was fantastic if a little stuffing. Ste praised me for being 'fucking brilliant' and admitted that despite his quite large sexual history, he'd never done anything as erotic and 'fantastic' as that. I prided myself in being a cut above the rest. Then I was under no illusions that we would be going back to his for Round 2 when we popped into a chemist and he purchased a packet of 5 condoms.


	34. Chapter 35

Ste and harry were walking across the villiage to get some fresh air until they went pass the garage.They saw a car,Ste suggested to harry that they go and have sex in the back of the car.Harry said of course yes.Harry then opens the car door and they both go inside.

Ste and Harry get in back seats and start snogging each other. Harry takes his shirt off and throws it outside. Ste puts his hands down Harry's abs. Harry takes his jeans off and boxers off with Ste doing the same

Harry: Make me wet Ste Hay

Ste: If that's my baby wants then he's getting it

Ste starts to rud in Harry's private area Harry enjoys the pressure.

Harry: Good this is the best feeling ever

Ste smiles and goes harder

Harry: Never stop Ste Hay


	35. Chapter 36

Ste had a thought when he first arrived in the Village

Cindy arrived at the village aswell and saw a Handsome man called ste. One day they happened to meet at the pub and then they started to talking. At that moment, it was love at ffirst sight and than in a few years later they got to know each other and eventually had another kid called buddy.

When buddy was 3 she suggested the pair of love birds should get married and that they should get married so that they can become one big family.


	36. Chapter 37

Harry is cooking breakfast Shirtless for Ste

Ste wakes up and comes into the kitchen in in Boxers

Harry: What do you want for breakfast?

Ste: You

Ste snogs Harry

Harry: No seriously what do you want

Ste: Whatever you're having

Harry: It's going to be a nice day today though we could go to the park

Ste: Okay, But as long as you were shorts and a nice vest top that show off your muscled arms

Harry: I've got a nice tight vest top I could wear

Ste: Even better and maybe if it's really warm the vest top might just come off

Harry: How about you wear some shorts

Ste: Anything for you Harry Thompson

Harry: Remember the shorter the better (Winks)

Ste: Harry Thompson your such a bad boy

10 minutes later Harry comes out the bathroom in a vast top and shorts. Ste looks at Harry and wolf whistles.

Ste and Harry walk out the flat and see Zack doing a shirtless run

Ste: Look at his sixpack

Harry: Will you might not checking out my best mate

Ste: You're so easy to annoy Harry Thompson

Harry: I should be the only one that you're paying attention too

Ste: Don't worry you are

Harry: Good

Ste and Harry arrive at the park and sit on grass

Ste: This is life relaxing on a lovely sunny day with my wonderful boyfriend

Harry: Good am hot

Ste: I know you are

(Harry gets up and takes his shirt off)

Harry: It's way too warm to be wearing a shirt in this heat

Ste: Good those abs!

Harry: Take your shirt off I want to see your abs

(Ste takes his shirt off)

Ste: If that family wasn't over there I would so make love to you right now

Harry: We still came

Ste: Harry we can't have sex in the middle of the park with young families watching

Harry: Who says we have to do it here

Ste: What are you talking?

Harry: Follow me

Ste: Where are going? I was getting used to laying here in the sun

Harry: Don't worry it only be a quickie we come back here when we're finished

Ste: Fine

Harry leads Ste to some rundown old public toilets

Ste: You want us to have sex in some old public toilets

Harry: It wouldn't be wild sex we wait until tonight for that, here we can just snog without idiots giving funny looks

Ste: Shall we do it in the men's or the woman's

Harry: I don't think that really matters

Ste: Less talking more snogging Harry Thompson

Harry: Sorry Mr Hay

Ste pulls Harry against the wall and snogging Harry. Harry then starts using tongues

Ste: Tongues you never done that before

Harry: Well am doing it now unless you want me to stop?

Ste: No fucking way

Ste starts putting his Harry's down boxers

Harry: Oh yes am loving that pressure

Ste ruds harder down Harry's boxers

Harry: God that feels like heaven

Ste takes his hands out of Harry's boxers to see they're wet with Harry's cum

Ste: Harry Thompson you dirty boy

Harry: Sorry couldn't have myself

Ste: You're so horny

Harry: That's not my fault you turn on especially by wearing those shorts

Ste starts tongue kissing Harry when they suddenly hear voices

Little Boy: Come on Abi let's hide in here

Harry: Shit!

Harry and Ste put up a "Out of order" sign on the door and locks the toilet door. Harry kisses Ste's neck as they wait

Little Boy 2: I found you

The three kids leave the toilets

Harry: That was close we almost got caught

Ste: I kind of liked getting caught

Harry: Me too

They then start to snog again


	37. Chapter 38

Harry was busy at Uni while Ste was at work. While Ste is working he sees another Gay couple having a romantic evening,From that he reminds him of Harry and how much he misses him.

Ste then goes home he goes onto his Laptop and cal Harry.Harry answers quickly and Ste smiles. Harry and Ste they talk a bit about college and the village and if anything new happened.Harry says he has to go shower because he just got out of the gym.Ste then asks harry if he can see him

In the shower.So harry brings the laptop in the bathroom and then when he's in the shower,Ste talks dirty.And harry gets hot all over.About Ste saying how Cute and fit he is and all about his abs.Then Ste talks about How round his ass is,How it's round like a ball.Then after his shower they both have Skype sex.Ste sees harry's body glisten with water,Ste looks at harry's body and licks his lips And then ste says how he wants to kiss harry's body untill harry whimpers.Harry then begins to cum.Harry is imagining ste touching him and kissing him Harry thinks ste's voice is so hot and that he should carry on talking dirty to him.In harry's head ste is right behind him And ste holds harry in his arms


	38. Chapter 39

So after their incredible night last night Harry decided to book Ste a weekend trip to his dads cabin lodge.Once he told Ste he was happy that he was going to Harry again.When Harry got there Ste was waiting for him outside the door.They snogged coming inside the house and Ste hadn't kissed Harry for ages. As soon as Harry got in he turned on the feeling so that they don't feezze to death.Harry and Ste snuggled on the sofa and watched the Tv.Then an hour Ste said that he is cold so Harry when to go and check the heating,and the heating has blown up.Ste told Harry to go and call someone to fix it but someone left a note saying that the heating repair person won't be available until Monday.So then Ste Said I know how we can get warm.They then started to take of their chloths and Ste took of his boxers and Harry's and snuggled up on the sofa and started to have sex.


	39. Chapter 40

Ste and harry start to Kiss Harry removed ste's shirt and slowly kisses all the way down his body undoing his jeans as he moves down the body. Taking Ste's hard cock out of his boxer harry starts licking up and down his shaft. then taking it a the way down his throat ste is moaning like crazy telling harry how amazing he is. Ste then makes harry come back up for a kiss and removes his boxers then turns him round and moves to and starts to rim his hole getting it ready for his cock. Ste bends harry over the table lifting his ass in the air and slowly start to push his cock deep instead harry. Harry is beging for ste to fuck him hard. Ste starts getting fast and fast. He then stops and puts harry on the table on his back with his legs in the air and start to fuck him hard again. they are both getting close the cuming harry begs ste to cum deep inside him. Ste them begins to shoot his load deep in harry as harry feels ste shoot this brings him to climax and he shoot


	40. 41

Ste and Leah and Lucus had WON tickets to go to Florida for 2nights as leah won a competition at school. Sadly Harry couldn't go as he had to stay and finsih of his coursework. Ste was upset harry couldn't go but he promised that when he comes back, he'll have a suprise for him.

An couple of hours later, Harry went out to go to the bean to grab a coffie and a cake. Kyle was just sitting on the table behind Harry and was staring a His ass. Harry turned around and accedently dropped his napkin on the floor. Kyle was quick standing up and quickly picked up his napkin.

Harry:Thanks Kyle

Kyle:No proberlm, i have quick reflexes

Harry:Oh sweet, actually do you mind doing me a favor.

Kyle: Oh God Yes

I mean yh sure

Harry: Do you well I need to do my pe homework. Quick workouts and quick reflexes do u mind coming to help

Kyle:Yh sure

A couple of hours later

Harry: and stop

Kyle:That workout got me sweaty

Harry:Yes it did, sorry normally pe students sweat like crazy like this

So do you want some wine

Kyle: Sure

Harry is pouring him a glass of wine

Harry:Thanks mate I really appreciate you doing this

Kyle: No proberlm

Kyle touches harry's hand

Harry: Well you weren't jk when you said your sweating

Kyle then kisses Harry

Harry rejects kyles kiss

Kyle goes running out

Harry:Kyle wait

Harry goes running after Kyle

Kyle wait

Kyle: I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that , it's that you turn me on

Harry: Do I

Kyle: Well Yh

Harry then leads into a kiss to Kyle

Then snogging passionate

Harry takes kyles hand and drags him inside

When they get into the house, Harry takes of kyles shirt and throws it onto the floor.

Kyle pushes harry to the sofa while Kyle falls on top of him.

Kyle removes his shorts and throws them on the floor

Harry then took of his shirt and throw it on the floor Kyle was countinuing snogging

Harry then said to Kyle let's go to the bedroom

Harry took his hand and went into the bedroom

Kyle then fell onto the bed. Harry began taking of his shorts slowly before joining Kyle. Kyle then went to the draw and took a condom out. Harry then took the condom from Kyle and said no I'll use it

Harry began taking of his jack wills boxer shorts and them ripped open the condom and put the condom on his dick. He then went on top of Kyle and took of his boxers and fucked him. They were yelling as it was so good ,Kyle and harry was both adding more pressure to the sex each time


	41. Chapter 42

Leah:Harry

Harry: Yes Leah

Leah:Me and Lucus was wondering whether u hate Daddy

Lucus: Yh do u hate Daddy

Harry:Guys what are you talking about I love your Daddy, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why would u guys think that i hate him.

 **Leah and Lucus LOOK at each other**

Leah:U too were banging the walls together and Swearing

Harry:Oh yh neither mind, i was practicing for a Play,thats why i was moaning because i didnt want to do it infront of your Dad. Look just hurry up and eat your Cereal so you are all ready for school.

Ste: Morning you all. Right guys hurry up and get your stuff ready.

They all arive school

Ste:Guys remember that your Aunt Kathy is picking you up from school. Ill see u BOTH Next week

Love ya

Leah and Lucus start to go into school

Harry and Ste go to work

After a Hard long day at work they go back home and decide to go to a club

They both get drunk all night

Ste: Come on i think we've had far too many

Harry:What are you talking about we've only had 4

Ste:Well lets go home, i can show you how to have a good time, The moment isnt over yet.

They then go home

They then open the door

When they go in, They both begin to snog

Ste: Here's the deal Harry

I'm going to fuck you. Right here, right now

Ste takes Harry hand and leads it down Ste's trousers and boxers (Harry is touching his cock).

And fuck, it's massive.

Harry begins to stroke Ste's Cock

Ste starts to remove his trousers, He pushes Harry's hand away from his cock for a moment and pulls down his Calvin Klien boxer shorts. And then harry kisses me again.

Ste: When harry starts to kiss me, its not an average kiss, His tounge is exploring my mouth like he's new to the whole thing.

Harry: Ste balls hit me in the chin as his thrusts get faster.

Harry pushes Ste onto the Couch

Harry:Ste starts down my trousers and boxers in one swift movement.

Harry is stroking my cock fast, his movements are rapid and I feel like I might cum at any moment.

Harry casually spits on his hands and rubs it on my arse.

Ste: I say to Harry you neither done that to me before

Harry: Well"You like being fucked, kid?"

Ste: yes. Because it's fucking amazing.

Ste pulls his two fingers out and teases Harry arse with the tip of his cock. I feel it going in slightly and it doesn't hurt. It feels amazing. I'm holding onto the Sofa as he grips my hips and begins to slowly lever all of his 9 inches into my arse.

Harry smiles kindly and lowers his own face down to kiss me gently, before I turn back around and he thrusts his cock harder into my arse. He doesn't forget my dick though, and takes it into his hand and simultaneously fucks my arse and wanks my dick at the same time. Oh fuck Ste.. Fuck"

Ste let's out a horny chuckle as he continues to abuse my arsehole in this godly way. His bollocks are banging against my arsecheeks and it's not long before I'm letting out a long, content groan as I blow my load all over his hand. He pulls his dick out and I turn around, and he shoves it into my mouth, before cumming himself. "Fuck.. yes.. Ste loves it" he chuckles. Then he licks his fingers and swallows my cum off his hands. Which is totally arousing.

They then take this to the Bedroom as theirs more space

I swallow his goods in one swallow, and then he takes his dick out. He strokes himself. "Gonna make me cum again, kid, ya fucking hot stuff" he groans as he lets out another moan and he shoots a 2nd generous load of cum onto my naked chest.


	42. chapter 43

Ste was working at the treehouse

Harry: Ste can I borrow money

Ste: What for

Harry: For Lunch

Ste: Here u can have this sandwich

These drunk people come in

Jo: Can I have a tea pls

Ste: Yep

Ste brings the tea to them

They drink the tea

They then throw the tea straight at Ste

Ste is now wet

Ste: That's it

Harry comes to help

Harry: Right guys come and clear this up

The thugs comes and gets someone's hot chocolsyr and pores it down Harry's jeans

The police comes in and arrests the people

Ste: come lets go out back

Harry: I'm sorry

Ste; it's fine it's my fault for kicking off

Ste kisses harry

Then then begin to snog

Ste then begins to take unbutton Harry's shirt and takes it off and throws it onto the floor

Harry then begins to take of Ste's shirt and throws it on the floor.

Now they are both shirtless

Ste then pushes harry onto the desk and pushes everything onto the floor

Ste then starts to remove this jeans and throws it onto the floor and he starts to remove Harry's wet jeans of his legs and throws it.

Ste then goes on top of harry and Ste slowly removes his black boxers and throws it onto the floor. Then Ste starts to remove his boxers and then starts to have sex with harry

Their moaning can be heard by all the customers outside

Ste kept on groaning and harry Kept of moaning aswell the sex was beyond this world. Ste said to harry sex on the desk is hotter then in bed

Harry then pushes Ste onto the floor and countinues the sex down below?


End file.
